Why?
by Lost Lauren
Summary: There is no more good times. They've descended into history along with the Jedi Order. Now, happy times are gone and sadness and poverty fills them. {Anisoka}


**First story I have. it was written during camp, when I was having the best time ever. Enjoy! :)**

Why?

The man she once loved like a brother, stands in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Stand down or die." He simply said.

"Anakin-" She is cut off.

"Vader." He growled.

"Please. Remember your place." She pleads.

"No." He ignites his lightsaber. "This is my place."

"Please." She forces herself to ignite her lightsaber.

"Never." He strikes first, using the force to add to the power of the downward strike. She blocks with her main saber and calls her shoto to hand.

"I don't want to fight you." She staggers a bit, resting her hand holding the shoto on her stomach.

"Then stand down." His voice carries in the ornate halls of the once famous Jedi Temple. All around us, it's falling apart. A pillar sways carelessly and threatens to topple over them.

"I can't. I won't." She straightens and activates her other saber.

"You can try, but you will fail." He twists his lightsaber in his gloved hand for a moment.

She parries the first strike. The next, she intercepts with her shoto. She knows his strength is his powerful downward strikes. He knows that her strength is her agility and speed. They know each other better than most could. They were Padawan and Master once. Apprentice and Master, once in a lifetime.

She knows she can't fight him her weakened condition. She was wearing a cloak, so it wasn't as visible, but she knew she shouldn't be moving this fast, let alone fighting someone who was greater than she could ever be. But she still fought.

He couldn't kill her. He cared too much to lose her. Sure, Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker had died. But now, he realized he lost his true fiery passion for Padmé. Any love he felt for her, was gone. He loved her still, but not like a lover. More as a close friend, but never more. He knew his heart was stolen by someone else, so that was another reason why he force-choked his wife and mistakenly killed her.

She darts onto one of the pillars and he leaps up to join her. She's already nauseous and feeling sick. She knows she cannot last much longer. She's in a state of fight or flee. Right now, she was leaning towards flee.

"I will hunt you down." His voice interrupted her thoughts.

She cannot reply. She jumps down and he follows. They begin clashing their lightsabers at each other again. She is not given a chance for the offensive, she was forced for the defensive. Over and over, she is blocking and parrying blows that would have been devastating, had she not moved in time. Because of her condition, she was vulnerable to making mistakes. Vader began to have the upper hand, though it wasn't a surprise because she was already on the defense. He pulls her up into a force choke and takes her lightsabers by force. They were lying on the ground as she had dropped them.

"Master, please" She begs even though she knows what he will do. He brings her closer to his blood red saber, which is poised by her neck, ready to sever her head off her shoulders.

"No." He says and storm troopers place binders and a shock collar on her. Vader turns and they drag her after him to his flagship. She is thrown roughly into a waiting cell. She places both hands on her stomach. She feels a small kick and smiles. It was her child. She didn't know who the father was. It just happened. She remembered the day she found out. She was so happy, but now she feared for the life of her unborn child.

"Come on." A stormtrooper opens the cell door.

She stands and allows the soldier to somewhat drag her to another room.

"Enter."

She enters and is surprised to see Anakin. The man with brown unkempt hair and the twinkling blue, no yellow eyes. Thinking quickly, she places her hands over her larger abdomen.

"I know." Anakin-Vader crosses the room to where she is and places his hand over hers. In reply, the child kicks him and he has a ghost of a smile.

"How?" I ask suspiciously.

"Always knew you would do it." He changes the subject.

"No, I didn't! I don't know how she happened." She is on the verge on a breakdown, with pregnancy and everything that has happened.

"But she did," Anakin-Vader pulls Ahsoka to the balcony.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She struggles to get away, but is obviously not well matched for Anakin-Vader.

"Ahsoka." She flinches but stops trying to get away from this man that ruined her life.

"What?" Ahsoka's guard is up.

"Ahsoka. I have to tell you something." She opens her mouth to say more, but Anakin-Vader holds a hand up.

"Ever since you became my Padawan, things have changed. Feelings that weren't supposed to happen, happened. And I had to tell you before something happened. Ahsoka... I think I love you."

"Anakin... I think I love you too as well." I hug him and I feel his arms wrap around me to the best of his ability. I bury my face in his shoulder and slightly cry.

He feels me cry and asks me, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought I would never find love." The Jedi attachment thing.

He kissed my forehead and I stiffen, but quickly melt into his embrace. We stay like that for a while.

"Sir?" A masculine voice asks.

"What is it Captain?" Anakin-Vader asks.

"The prisoner-"

"Is fine." I glare at Anakin who offers me a sheepish smile.

"But she's a Jed-"

"Former Jedi. Return to your post."

"Yes sir." Heavy footsteps fade from hearing.

"What was that?" I ask as Anakin-Vader pulls me into another room.

"Nothing luv. Just rest."

I give him a look and he goofily smiles. He knows I can't always sleep on demand.

"Fine, you win." I say hotly as I climb in the bed. I feel the bed shift as another weight is on it and I turn my back to Anakin-Vader. He runs his hand down my back and I shift around to face him. I close my eyes and a dream filled sleep follows.

_Padmè was screaming for help as she was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. She tried to speak, but it resulted in the force getting tighter. She squeaked out a word. Good-bye. And she fell to the ground as a deathly silence filled the air. The scene shifted to a burial for Padmè on Naboo. I almost cry at the sight of pregnant Padmè. She looks like she's asleep. She left a nightmare. And became one with the force._

**Did I do well? Please review! The more reviews I can rack up, the faster I can jot up a new chapter during school!**


End file.
